


The Ultimate Husband Harem

by Goodsause



Category: Guilty Gear
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harem, F/M, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Other, Rough Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-29
Updated: 2019-08-29
Packaged: 2020-09-07 04:41:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20303626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Goodsause/pseuds/Goodsause
Summary: Elphelt felt like her daily life was lacking, she felt as like things were bland. But then. She had the best idea she ever had. Have a harem with all the people she wanted to marry! What could go wrong?





	The Ultimate Husband Harem

"Alright Sis! Say hello to my harem!" At first she didn’t know or care about what she was talking about. Although she did remember hearing her on the phone about how she was going to take her abilities to a whole new level. Ram didn’t care as long as it didn’t involve putting her life or her sister’s in danger. That being said she was more then not shocked when she reviled her diverse selection of so called “Husbands”.

* * *

”I don’t understand, What are you trying to show me? She asked with a pale expression on her face. Not really knowing what a so called “harem” was in the first place, trying to understand why her sister brought a selection of oddly specific men to her eyes. Usually if Elphelt brought something to her attention she would just shrug it off. But this, this was very different. It had a sudden aura. It was a bit strange how she had all of these attractive men, when the instant kill would just attract only one._“What do you mean you don’t understand?! Don’t you remember what I told you?” Elphelt was just a little bit annoyed that her older sister didn’t remember when she was explaining how her big idea would work. Of course, this was no easy task. First, she had to find wherever these boys would be at. From the high mountains to the low seas, she would be able to lure in her prizes. Then, once she was able to caught them right where she had them, then she would give them a special contract to sign. This wasn’t the one where she’d just hand out to get married. It had even more signatures on it. Once they sign the paperwork, they would instantly be shocked with a feeling of love and guilt. Love, being the one where they had loved Elphelt, and would cherish her until the feeling ends. Guilt, being the feeling the men would have if they did not want this sweet little girl’s feelings hurt by not following the instructions the letter had. Finally, she wait patiently for them to to arrive at the mansion The Valentine sisters reside in.

* * *

After Elphelt throughly explained her plan again. She can go back to showing her the lovely harem. She gracefully opened back the door again to repeat herself. “Alright sis, as I said before, Say hello to my harem!” Once she opened the door to reveal who she was talking about, A dashing display was shown to her. A total of five stunning, beautiful and even cute, men were at the door. Elphelt smiled with glee as she could barely contain herself. A perfect image of her ideal husbands would like were all on display for her. She felt obliged to introduce these men just so her sister could understand them more or why she picked them, even though it was obvious. First was Sol Badguy, one out of the five men she picked. Everything about Sol seemed intense. From his bulging muscles, to his radical sword, and all the way to his crude and stubborn attitude. Fortunately for her, she was able to get him to fall into her silly trap. Second was Ky Kiske. The pretty boy of the harem. Ky was first asked from Sol about this “Backyard Husband Harem” contract that Elphelt gave him. He felt a bit odd about this, not understanding the meaning of what that meant or just why she gave it to him. This seemed like just an invitation to his doom, even though Sol can handle himself. Though he did receive an invite from her through sheer luck. Among the rest of the boys there was, Ky’s father, Sin. A Japanese-American known as Chipp. And last but not least was Axl Low, a cheery good fellow. These five men where not entirely sure what they were doing here. Maybe they could be maids? Or they would just be there just for her odd fantasies. And that was exactly what she had intended. Ramlethal had one eye on her and the other on Ky. Not just because she didn’t want her own sister to do anything risky, but mainly just to see how cute Ky would look like as a maid. As a few months passed, it seemed everyone at the mansion seemed to get along just fine and Elphelt’s fantasies seemed to have grown more. The feeling of lust was in the air and it was all her fault. She notably tried to start something between Chipp and Sol by trying to make them make out with each other. Numerous times. Of course she failed but she had to start somewhere. Things would go even more tense with Sin as he was backed into a corner. Literally and figuratively at times. The person making him back up? Sol Badguy of course, but this wasn’t Sol’s main goal. He was just mainly in the guest room thinking about Elphelt’s physique, letting the lust get the best of him. “Fuck. Not now...” He couldn’t just let loose right now. He just wanted do something else worth his time and get out of the room. Unfortunately for him Sin was cleaning for the night, and just so happened to walk in. “Hope you don’t mind me cleaning i-“ Sin was shocked but then impressed. He thought he wouldn’t be the one acting this way. Seeing this big man all to himself exposed with dirty thoughts in his mind. Sin was quite aroused himself. “I never thought you were excited to see me when I don’t have my bare chest exposed.” Sol felt embarrassed, he wouldn’t let this little brat tease him like that. He had to show dominance. So, letting his perversion do the talking, he got up from chair, walked closely to the blonde and did the old arm on the wall move and brought his lips his to his and showed him no mercy. Sin tried to protest but his words were cut short by the stronger male kissing before him. Sin was letting go of the kiss to take off his shirt and immediately glomped at Sol causing him to fall on the chair in a awkward position. “So... you want to take this here huh?” “You tell anyone about this and you’re dead.” Needless to say Elphelt’s fantasy did come true as she couldn’t sleep last night due to her listening to Sol and Sin having some...

Bonding time

“Axl, Don’’t even make a dumb joke like that ever again.”

“Come on Ms. Ram you know that was funny!”

**Author's Note:**

> dont know why i made this but special thanks to Ray for getting me into writing fanfics again.


End file.
